1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface cleaning implement with a motor-driven fan. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a surface cleaning implement with a magnetic coupling between a motor and a fan. In another of its aspect, the invention relates a surface cleaning implement with a turbine-driven fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaning appliances are known for removing dry or wet debris from surfaces, including fabric-covered surfaces like carpets and upholstery, and bare surfaces like hardwood, linoleum and tile. Conventional dry vacuum cleaners are not capable of distributing or recovering fluids from surfaces because moisture can damage the motor and filtration system of the vacuum cleaner. As a result, liquid extraction vacuum cleaning appliances such as vacuum mops, extractors and carpet cleaners must be used to distribute and/or remove liquids from surfaces requiring a consumer to keep several large pieces of equipment available to complete different surface cleaning needs.
Various attachments have been developed to adapt conventional dry vacuum cleaners to distribute and recover liquids. Many of these attachments only allow for fluid recovery, and are not provided with means for fluid distribution. Some attachments include replacement filter systems that can collect recovered fluid. Other attachments include hand-held accessory tools, often referred to as wet or wet pick-up tools, that are coupled to the conventional dry vacuum cleaner using a vacuum hose.
A noted problem with using a wet pick-up tool to convert a conventional dry vacuum cleaner into one capable of fluid distribution and/or recovery is preventing fluid from entering the filtration system and suction source of the vacuum cleaner. Accordingly, wet pick-up tools often include means for separating working air from recovered fluid and a container for collecting the recovered fluid so that fluid is prevented from passing, along with the working air, to the conventional dry vacuum cleaner through the vacuum hose. However, if the container is overfilled or turned to an unusual angle, known wet pick-up tools can allow fluid to remain in the working air and enter the conventional dry vacuum cleaner, causing damage to the filtration system and suction source.